Fifty Shades Freed (book)
Fifty Shades Freed is the third and final book in the Fifty Shades trilogy Official Book Summary When unworldly student, Anastasia Steele first encountered the driven and dazzling young entrepreneur Christian Grey it sparked a sensual affair that changed both of their lives irrevocably. Shocked, intrigued, and, ultimately, repelled by Christian’s singular erotic tastes, Ana demands a deeper commitment. Now, Ana and Christian have it all—love, passion, intimacy, wealth, and a world of possibilities for their future. But Ana knows that loving his Fifty Shades will not be easy, and that being together will pose challenges that neither of them would anticipate. Ana must somehow learn to share Christian’s opulent lifestyle without sacrificing her own identity. And Christian must overcome his compulsion to control as he wrestles with the demons of a tormented past. Just when it seems that their strength together will eclipse any obstacle, misfortune, malice, and fate conspire to make Ana’s deepest fears turn to reality. Plot Ana and Christian get married and go on a honeymoon in Europe. When they return to Seattle, Christian's purchase of SIP goes through, and he tells Ana that he wants her to eventually run the business. When Christian is out of town on a business trip, Ana sneaks out to have drinks with Kate. Jack attempts to break into Escala with the intention of kidnapping and assaulting Ana. The security team catches Jack and had him arrested, but Christian is furious with Ana. Ana tells Christian that he is too overprotective and controlling, but she nonetheless tries to understand why he feels the need to protect her. To grant her more freedom, Christian surprises Ana by inviting Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Ethan to all go on vacation in Aspen, Colorado. Elliot proposes to Kate at a restaurant in front of all their friends and she joyously accepts. Ana and Kate are thrilled that they will now be sisters-in-law. Ray is badly injured in a car accident with a drunk driver, but manages to make a full recovery. Ana learns that she is pregnant because her birth control shot ran out early and she missed four appointments with Dr. Greene. When she tells Christian, he becomes angry, accuses her getting pregnant on purpose, and walks out on her. He tries to find Dr. Flynn, but instead finds himself at Elena's salon. He later comes home drunk. His reaction towards the pregnancy and comments about his inability to deal with it speculates that he wants her to have an abortion, something Ana refuses to consider. Scared and confused, Ana worries that their marriage is on the rocks. Jack Hyde is bailed out of prison by an unknown party (later revealed to be Elena's ex-husband, Mr. Lincoln). Jack and his accomplice (revealed to be Elizabeth Morgan) drug and kidnap Mia and hold her for a $5 million dollar ransom. Jack calls Ana to bring the ransom and not to tell anyone about it, otherwise he would kill Mia. While at the bank, Christian calls to talk to Ana and she is forced to tell him that she is leaving him and that she will raise their baby alone, leaving Christian distraught but he relents to letting her go (not realizing what is really going on). Ana realises she isn't able to outwit Jack and saves Mia's life, but is hurt in the process. Later, Ana discovers that Jack wanted revenge against Christian for taking SIP away from him. Elizabeth eventually feels guilty for her part in Jack's crimes and willingly testifies against him to the police. At the hospital, Christian is upset with Ana for endangering both her and their baby's life, but apologizes for walking out on her. Most of Ana's family and friends are upset with her recklessness because she has the baby to worry about. Christian finally opens up to Ana about his childhood in Detroit and his relationship with Elena. With Christian finally opening up to her and promising to do his best to be a good father, Ana's worries about their marriage are put to rest. In the Epilogue, Anastasia and Christian have a son named Theodore and are expecting their second child, a daughter they plan to name Phoebe. Kate and Elliot marry and have a daughter named Ava. It is implied that Mia and Ethan are a couple, as they are seen "holding hands". The book ends with Ana and Christian preparing to gather with their family and friends to celebrate their son's second birthday. Bonus material In the bonus material, there are several scenes written from Christian 's perspective. Two are set during his childhood. We also see the events of the first chapters of Fifty Shades of Grey and Fifty Shades Darker from his perspective. Category:Books